Snow white: a different light
by Midoridoll
Summary: Have you ever doubt your origins? Like you don't belong in the world of certain persons. Like you shouldn't have been there in the first place but here you are. And when you try to find an answer, there are more and more questions instead. Who is Snow White? And who is that woman her father has been remarried to? there's something fishy about her...
1. Chapter 1

Snow white: a different light.

Ones up on a time, there was a kingdom which was ruled by a King. The King was a man with a heart of gold and an iron fist. He wanted the best for his people and was loved by everyone. He made running water possible and helped setting up schools for the young and the old, so that everybody could be who they wanted to be . The kingdom was in his hands one of the most wealthiest and clear places in the entire country. His wife was a beautiful woman, she had a sense of style and wore the fines ropes and gowns. She was loving and caring, helping the poor and educating the rich how to help making the kingdom a better place. Not everyone was fond of her ideas , but the ones who where willing too where a great help. After discussing it with her husband, she sharpened the laws for woman and children's rights. And owe how she loved children, she wanted the best for them and made sure the orphanage was a place of happiness and love, instead of a dark and scary place.  
Somewhere on that road of happiness there was still a huge bump they could never overcome.  
After years of trying and multiple doctors being put on the case, there was no hope for her to have one of her own. The King how ever, never left her side and took care of his beloved wife. But days went by and the years started to stack up and the King too started to count more and more years of life. He was getting old and needed an successor for the next generation.

On night his wife over heard a conversation of the King with a member of the council;  
"Your Majesty, you must consider taking in a concubine. It is for the behave of the throne and the kingdom. If your Grace can't provide you with a hire, what will we do when you pass away?"  
Standing around the corner of the door she laid a hand on her heart hoping the King will not answerer to this question and chance subjects.  
" Why are we discussing this matter, I already have given my answerer and that's it. I shall not discus this with you anymore and not in the near future." He turned his back to the councilor and went to sit In his chair before the fire.  
"But your majesty, it is urgent, you know we don't have much time left! You must have an hire of your own!" The King stood up and stalked towards the small man. Intimidating him by pushed his chest forward and positioned himself over the council member.  
"Councilor, if you ever contradict me again I will place you as a servant in this palace, and have you scrub every inch if this place every day for the rest of your life. Do you want that….mister councilor?"  
"No…Your Highness."  
"I do not want your presence anymore in my chamber. Now leave!"|  
"Yes your Grace…" The man backed away slowly and went through the wooden doors in silence., not seeing the tip of a gown flying around a wall.

The Queen was enlightened by the fact that her husband was the man she always wanted to marry. But over hearing there conversation made her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to grant him a hire, a son to play with. But she too was getting older and her beauty was fading. And what did the councilor mend with 'there is not much time left'…she needed a talk with her husband on a quick notes. She was already making way to his chambers, when she heard whispers in the hallway.  
"I heard he is going to get ride of her….making it look like an accident…that poor lady. She was always so nice and so loving. I wouldn't want to trade her for anything in the world..owe well, we can't really do anything about it can we? Would only mean our own death and I got five mouth to feed. I'm going to miss her…Lets move on lad, there are chambers to be cleaned!" And the servants made there way.  
The Queen was neither the less to say shocked. She never thought that the answerer already given to the councilor was…her death. She trusted him! And not he was going betray her, just like that!  
Her knees began to shake and she walked to the nearest chair. Letting herself drop in to it she stared at the wall. Was this it? All she had done, all she had cared for was a lie? Looking down at her hands her skin was pale. She saw a servant running by,"Please! Dear maiden get me some water will you?"  
"Yes your Graceful!" And she was gone. For a couple of minutes she sat there, looking at the wall.  
Thoughts where racing through her head and scenes of horrible deaths appeared in her imagination.  
And then she started to think about a baby…how did she get a baby even if she can't have one. She tried different kinds of treatments and therapies but nothing seemed to help. The servant came back and gave her the water. She asked if the Queen was feeling alright and she nodded and waved her off gently. Looking at the young girl walking away she came to an idea. It was a dark and dangerous idea..but there is a chance it is going to work.  
The witch of the southern woods.

It was fall and the wind yanked the brown and yellow leaves of the tree branches. Like a whirlwind the leaves go round, and round, and round on the forest floor.  
The ground was hard because of the cold and the berries and nuts started to rot. The sky was clear and the birds and other animals where still gathering there food for the winter.  
She managed to escape from the palace and made her way to the road to the south. The guards didn't notes her and so she was unprotected. If anything would happen to her now, there was no one to help her.

She was riding on a horse and maneuvered quick past the trees when she had to take a side track. It was getting darker and sun was starting to set. In the distance she saw smoke coming out of the woods. She knew that was the house she had been looking for. Horse feet stamped on the floor and leaving dust and earth behind. She kept on riding until the sun was making the sky a bright red and orange. There she saw a little wooden hut, smoke coming out of the pipes and a little garden wel kept at the side of the house. A young girl walked out of the woods with a basket in her hand. He was around het mid twenty and she looked very pretty. The Queen stopped at the woman stood in the middle of the road.  
" Are you lost?"she asked unsure. The Queen smiled and got off her horse taking it by hand and walked toward the lady.  
"I am so sorry to bother you, but can you help me? I am not lost, but I need I am looking for someone." The young woman stepped forwards and looked the Queen in her eyes.  
"I can bring you to my mother if that is what you are asking…"  
She turned around and start walking in the direction of the house. The Queen was stunned but followed the girl now that she had no chose.

The young lady opened the door to the hut and leaded the Queen inside.  
It was decorated with bore heads, dried-up flowers, stuffed animals in a sleeping position or at least resting. The candles burned and the living room was warm and welcome.  
"Mother, I have another customer!" The woman wondered around the house, " one moment please" and went outside the back door. She could hear muffled voices of the lady and an elderly female speaking to each other. They stepped inside, the elder woman was dressed in sowed up rags in different colors making her look bright and somewhat cheerful.  
"Welcome, me dear! I heard you are here for my service is it not?" The elder woman pointed at a chair and the Queen gracefully took the seat.  
"Yes that is correct." The Queen smiled and the young woman went back to her duties.  
"I see", the elder lady looked at her, studying her face, "You come from a wealthy family am I correct?" She spook with an tone of interest. The Queen scrapped her voice and spook,  
" If you do not mind it, I rather not talk about my personal circumstances. What I do need is your help. If I am correct, and please do not find this offended, I am speaking to the witch of the southern woods…" The young lady slowed down on her cooking. The elder lady sat back in her chair. Her long black fingernails scrapped softly over the wood of her chair.  
"You are correct my dear. Sarah, fetch us some herbal tea will you?"  
"Thank you for your hospitality but I will be gone in a minute, no need to work so hard for me. Now lets get to the business. I have a problem, a serious problem. If you can't help me, then I will see to my death. " The elder woman looked at her and could see she was telling the truth.  
" My child, what is it that you seek? Tell me." The old lady, smiled a toothless smile.  
" I have a husband for many years now, we are happy together and we love each other till the end of the world. But lately he's becoming more and more distend and I think I know the answerer. I can not give him any children…"  
The woman stood up and walked to the Queen, offering her a hand to stand up with her. The woman's wrinkly old hands where was and calming. She felt like a ocean of peace covered her heart  
" Dear child, please tell me what you seek." The woman looked her in they eyes. There eyes locked and the Queen could not turn away. The hand who was held by the lady started to get warmer on to the point that there was a burning pain.  
" I want a child, a child of my own together with my husband! I feel so lonely at times and I want to give him the thing he and I most desire!"  
She pulled her hand away and held it, looking at it she could see a black burning spot.  
"Your wish shall be granted…but know this! For a life, you must give your own life. And there is no exception. You belong to me now and ones you have for filled your duty, you can not return!"

And as in a dream, the Queen was standing in a field of brownish grass. She looked around her but there was nothing. She didn't understand, one moment she was talking to the witch and the other she was at the rim of the forest again! Hearing horse feet behind her, a couple of guards pulled up. "Your majesty! We have been looking everywhere for you, is everything in order?" They inspected the aria but found nothing suspicious.  
"I am fine, thank you captain. I have to hurry and make my way to the castle, I have important matters to discuss with the king. "  
The Captain leaded her back to the castle. He did asked her out of precaution what she was doing in the woods all by herself, but she did not answerer the question and told him it where political matters and he should not interfere with political matters. She made haste and run down the hallways, to get to her husband in time. He was in a deep conversation with the Duke from a neighbor kingdom but the Queen could always interrupt him every time of the day. When they had time to getter she explained the whole situation. The King was furious she had done something that dangerous on her own without any protection. But he was happy indeed of hearing her wish shall be granted…not knowing his Queen will die.

The following weeks the Queen hoped the witch didn't lie to her. And she waited and waited and waited, but nothing seemed to happen.  
Fall was replaced by the cold white winter and the first snowdrops where falling from the sky. The next morning the Queen was sitting in the window sowing a small dress for a little baby.  
As she looked at the sky the snow had formed a blanket over the world.  
"O how I wish that my child would be so calm and beautiful as snow, so pale and so refreshing."  
A she said this she pricked herself by the needle and saw a drop of blood drip on down.  
"And it's lips so red as blood", It was getting colder in the room. Poking the smothering coals in the fireplace she saw the blank coals and signed, " and hair as black as charcoal or raven feathers. If my child would have any of these I would be so happy."  
That evening the King and Queen had the most passionate night, like they had when they where just married. And a little wonder was created.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a wonderful morning and though the summer was at it's en, it was still somewhat warm and the sun was glowing in the sky. The clouds enjoyed the weather to and made way for the sunrays to hit the earth. A woman was watering her plants when all of a sudden a messenger of the King came riding in. She runs to her neighbor and warned the lady of the house. All sizes and kinds of people gathered around the horse to hear what the messenger had to say.  
"With happiness in my heart, I announce the birth of a baby princes! Snow White will she be named. In the name of the king and queen, to all the people of the kingdom, you are here by invited to join the feast that is prepared with regards to the birth of the little princes!"  
The people cheered and hugged each other, it has finally happened, a heir is born!

A crying baby filled the halls with joy and laughter's, never was it so noisy and restless in the entire castle. The maidens where busy with decorating the big hall and outside the central square. The cooks where preparing the meals; bore's of the roast, grilled chickens and all kinds of vegetables and fruits. Desserts where made and everybody was working hard above the hot stoves.  
The tapestries where refreshed and the carpets renewed. Everything must be perfect for the royal guests and the princes. The maidens dusted of every room, the baby room that had been locked for many years was re-opened and cleaned immediately. The people started to gather on the main square and some of the children tried helping out the maidens with little chores. Carrying small baskets or chairs to the enormous tables. Even the horses in the stables got fresh hay and water.  
Everything had to be and look perfect for a all the quests. Every maiden and lackeys had gotten new dresses and suits. The councilors where in a supreme mood and looked impressive with there new robes. The King had given himself to the balcony and looked over the city. The people spotted him and started to cheer and shouted 'congratulations!' or 'Hoeray! hail to the new princes!'. He waved and waited for the doctors to pick him up and see his wife.

As the minutes went by, the King started to grow a little worried. He had returned to his chamber and was sitting in the big chair befor the fire but there was no sign of the doctor. An hour had passed and still no messaged, a maiden asked him she could offer him a glass of red wine. He gulped it down in ones drink and smashed it back on the table. "Bring me to my wife" He ordered the maiden. "The doctor specifically told me that you can not see My Lady until she is recovered and ready to show the lovely little princes to the world. I am so sorry your highness." The King stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. " If you need anything, I'll be with the princes" and he walked into the hallway.  
On his way to the princes he passed the door where if his loving wife just had given birth to his precious child. He hesitated to get in and see his wife, but it was better not to do so.  
With the baby in his arms he stayed in the room for 1 more hour. Seeing his child sleep was making him feel calm too. He looked at her. Her hair as black as charcoal (like his own), her face soft as a peach and white as snow and her little lips smacking in her sleep as red as blood. "Hello there my beauty, my precious little girl, It is your birthday today. We are going to celebrate the little miracle that you are…I love you" and kissed his girl on the forehead.

The doors of the Room went open with a little shriek, the doctor popped his head around the corner. The King layed his daughter back in her crib and walked after the doctor. Right before he wanted to enter his wives room he was stopped by the gentle hand of the doctor. "My King, before you enter the chamber I need to discuses something. Your wife is in a terrible state, she lost a big amount of blood. I tried to stabilize the wound, but it had no use. She has internal bleedings….i don't think she'll be joining the feast this evening…" The King's eyes where searching for a lie on the face of the doctor, but with the look on the medics face he knew he was telling the truth. His face drew pale and waited for a minute. "So, in other words…she's going to die?" He looked hopeful at the man but turned his head away. The King gathered al his strength and walked in to the room. There on a bed with beautiful white linen there was his Queen. She was sleeping but she already looked like she was dead. He face grey and pale her body weak and breath shallow. He wanted to hold her in a strong grip but he knew that whould mean the end to her much sooner then he wanted it to be. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. A maiden whispered something in her ear and her eyes went open. The Queens eyes where bloodshot, she had to endure it all and it had taken it's tool. "my dear', she spoke softly, " I am so sorry". She started to cry and the king kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her head as he did. "Shush my love, don't talk, spare your energy" he looked up to the doctor, " I want my wife to hold the baby. She needs to see the baby." An assistend ran out to fetch the baby. The Queen started to breath heavily and cough really loud. She moved to sit up a little and as she did, the perfectly white covers started to turn a vague red. " I am so sorry my love, I wished I could have seen her grow up, but I know I can't. Please take care of her for me and be a loving father for her. It is not her fault that I am dying, it is all my own fault." The coughing was getting louder, the King could hear the baby cry in the hallway. "What shall we name her?" The king asked with some panic in his voice, " Snow white." The Queen took one more deep but painful breath and as the assistant came running in to the room she could get a short glance of the little girl. "so…pretty.." and as the baby was about to be laid in her arms the Queen slipped away.

Empty blue eyes looked back at the Kings grieving brown eyes. He took the baby, who was crying like a siren, and tried to call it down. His tears fell on the baby's face making things even worse. He handed over the baby and fell to his knees. The words of his wive screamed through is head,  
'it is not her fault it is all my fault ' , why did she say something like that? His daughter kept on crying "Don't you worry my dear" He said sobbing, "I will love and hold this your child till the end of time." He crawled to his wife and held her hand wail placing his head on to her side.  
He was lost in two worlds now; one of utterly joy and the other of intense mourning.


	3. Chapter 3

After the birth of his daughter the King decided it was for the best to tell the people about their Queens death after the festivities.  
He didn't want his daughter's birthday to be the morning day of his wife to the people of his land.  
He announced the birth and that the mother was 'doing well'. She was tired and not able to join at the festivities. The people enjoyed the party  
which was celebrated way in to the night. The King, how ever, retreated himself in to his chamber. Sitting there with a child that is his,  
and looked so much like her mother. The shape of her lips, the form of her face, even the ears matched.  
But she was more perfect, everything his wife had longed for.. He was proud and sad at the same time, but he did promise his wife one thing.  
He shall love and care for this child with all his heart.

**14 years had passed** and Snow white , as she was called, grew up motherless but with the greatest father in the world.  
He gave her everything she longed for, he teaches her the ways of life and the life of being a princes. He talked a lot about her mother,  
he told her stories of how she helped the poor and how she was a sophisticated and wonderful woman. She was like a sponge,  
taking in all the information and even wanted to continue the legacy of her mother. She loved riding her horse and go in to town to help the poor and less fortunate. She was known as the little girl with a big mind and a lot of good manners.  
But because she is the one and only daughter of the King she was protected by guards and walls 24/7.  
If something awful would happen to his daughter, he wouldn't want to live anymore. Snow white didn't like it at all, she wanted to gain more freedom. She wanted to travel and see the world, meet other girls and boys of her age and play with them. If she wanted to play,like every other child of her age, but the guards wouldn't let her. They where to afraid that she would get hurt. She complained to her father but he explained her over and over again that the guards were doing there job. And if they thought it was to dangerous for her, she had to listen to her elder.

One afternoon she was wondering around town again with her guards. She was handing over bread and fruit to hungry little children.  
A young boy came up to her and wanted to give her a flower but the guards wouldn't let hem get any closer then 2 arm lengths.  
He looked at her with a pleading look but she shakes her head and looked at the ground. He gave the flower to the guard,  
"please sir, give it to me lady, I appreciate what she does for us. I want to give a beautiful flower to a beautiful girl."  
The guard took the flower, which was a gorgeous red rose and gave it to the princes.  
"Thank you, I have never got a present from a boy before. You flatter me dearly." Her red lips formed a smile and he winked at her.  
Giggling she sniffed the rose, and smelled it's wonderful perfume. It reminds her of her mothers chamber.  
She hadn't visit it in a wail and thought it was good to do so this afternoon. She quickly finished sharing the food and then the boy turned to her again,  
"would you like to play with us?" He held a ball in his hand and made a gesture to it.  
"I am sorry, but my father thinks it is to dangerous to play out side. I might get hurt…"  
The boy looked at her with a weird face and shrugged his shoulders. "oke, I get your point."  
She thought for a second and then came up with an idea,  
" you know what! I'll ask my father if you can come to play at my house sometimes! Not in the castle of course but on the squire!"  
The boy signaled the others and they stood together whispering and looking over the princes.  
She hoped they would think it was a good idea and that they wanted to try it out.  
" Well…if you can convince your father, we don't mind coming over to play." Smiling bright she grabbed an arm of one of her guards and start pulling,  
" I'll ask right away!" Turning to her horse, the knight helped her up and she sat up high on her horse,  
"tomorrow, here, around 1 in the afternoon. If I am back, I'll be picking you lot up to come to my house.  
He gave her a thumps up and said, " Don't worry princes, I'll be definitely here."  
"Goodbye! See you tomorrow! "  
"Bye!"  
The princes took off on her horse and the guard almost formed a convoy around her.

Arriving at the gates the stallion boy was waiting for her. He helped her off of her horse and leaded it to the water fountain.  
A maiden rushed to Snow White and walked her to the backdoor. In the kitchen another maiden gave her a cup of tea and cookies and the handmaiden helped her taking off her shoes and replacing them by the shoes she would wear inside the castle.  
" My lady, how was your day with the poor young ones? Were they pleased with your arrival?"  
The maiden smiled, knowing that Snow White didn't mind a chitchat at all.  
"I had a wonderful day Marion! I met a boy today and he was so kind. He gave me this flower as a token of gratefulness!"  
she showed them the red rose and a kitchen maid gave her a small vase with water. Snow White puts the flower in herself and grabbed the vase. Jumping of the chair she went to the dining hall. The maid rushing behind her with quick phase footsteps.  
"He told me I was beautiful and asked me if I wanted to join them in a game that is called 'soccer' if I am correct. I really wanted to but the guards wouldn't let me." The maiden could hear the disappointment in her voice and wanted to say something about the guards  
but then Snow Whites voice cheered up all of a sudden.  
"I suggested that, if father agrees with my idea, we could play on the squire here in front of the castle!"  
" I have all my hopes up for you my lady! " The maiden said cheerful too, but she already figured the Kings decision

"No"  
"But father!...  
" I am sorry sweetheart but I can not allow people from the city waltzing in to the castle gates, not even if they are youngsters.  
We have to maintain order and structure and we can not decline of rules. " The King kneeled down and ruffled her hair,  
"Snow White, I know you are a girl of adventure. You want to seek out for the unknown and want to do things you have always dreamed off.  
Ones you are older you will have those options. You will learn more in life, see things and when I finally found you a good husband you will move to a place far away from here. But please stay little for a wail longer. You are a gift of god and I want to keep you save.  
So, tell your friends that I can not allow them in to the castlewalls…but…If you really want to play with them so dearly I'll make arrangements with the guards and your handmaiden. We will find a suitable game for you to play."  
Snow White wasn't satisfied with the King's answer and left the room without saying a word. The King understood her behavior,  
he had been a child himself and knew how it was like to be protected by walls and guards and parents that wanted the best for their child.

Snow white was sitting near the well and looked in to the water. She saw her own face, her blue eyes, skin lips and hair.  
She thought of the paintings she had seen of her mother and father together. She knew she looked different from the booth of them.  
Her mother had dark brownish hair just like her father. They both had brown eyes and had a darker skin tone.  
She was about to go and see the other paintings of her family when a small stone hit the back of her head.  
"HÉ! " she looked over the wall down on the ground and saw the flower-boy from this afternoon.  
"Princes! I hoped it was you!" He smiled a wide smile, he wasn't as dirty as most boys, he tried to keep himself clean and proper.  
She smiled back at first almost as bright as the sun, but a cloud of anger over shadowed her face.  
" My friends couldn't wait until tomorrow so they send me, we really want to know what the King said."  
Snow White looked around her with caution, "Don't you have any idea what you are doing! I can not help you if the guards catch you! "  
"I know, I know, but what did the king say?!"  
"He said no….But he was going to organize something for us so that we can play together! I 'll tell you tomorrow. Now leave before I go get the guards myself…" He waved and ran off, some hounds had notes him and started barking but he was out of sight by the time the guards came.  
Snow White was gazing in to the distance, wishing she could join him.. Looking down at the man, she lied the dogs were barking because of her  
and so they left the scene.

Every thing went quiet as the evening started to settle and the birds returned to there nests. Snow White was sitting at the dining table with her father and the Kings Nephew. He was visiting on behalf of his mother and was talking business like usual.  
Snow White didn't listen to there babbling and talking high and mighty, she was poking in her food and thinking about this afternoon.  
She abruptly got off her chair and went to the 'hall of royalty'.  
She had never been there before. Her father wanted to teach her a thing or two about the royals before her but she always rejected his idea  
and wanted to go on with her history lessons.  
The reason why she didn't want to see the 'family' for herself was because of the differences she had with her father and mother and she always denied the fact that there was a possibility of her not being the king's daughter. All of a sudden, the doors looked awfully big and heavy.  
The gold had a strange dazzle in the light of the many oil lamps that lit the caste.  
Her father had followed her not letting her notes he was there. He watched her open the door, to the hall she never wanted to see in her entire life (those were her actual words).  
Staring in the dim lit hallway the first painting she saw was one of her mother and father.  
The painting looked serious; not a smile, not a wrinkle of intending to smile, just two serious looking persons and the only indication of the happiness was her big belly and her mothers hand resting on it. It was a couple of months before she was born.  
Touching it gentle, she wished her mother was still there…not only to be her mother but also to explain why she was so different.  
She had tried asking her father but he said it was nonsense and that she had to stop question her own roots.

She walked past each painting, studying their faces with every detail and when she came to the end of the immense long hallway.  
She came to two conclusion: 1) She is not the daughter of the king, 2) She is not even there daughter at all!  
There was no resemblance what so every with here and the other relatives.  
" Who am I...?"  
She fell on the ground and started to cry. All the stress and worries she had endured in silence was now exploding like rain in a rainforest.  
She cried her heart out and trough her tears she saw someone walking towards her. She turned around, facing the wall so that  
the person could not see her eyes.  
" Sweety, what is wrong?" Hearing the kings voice she tucked her head deeper in her arms and tried to 'hide' from him.  
" Why am I so different?! I don't look like any of these paintings! I don't look like you nor mother."  
She slapped away the hand that tried to comfort her.  
he King was staggered by her actions and was getting fed up with her behaviour.  
"Young lady, you stand up immediately and look me in the eye!" He was serious now and she could hear it and so in a slow motion she got on her feet and faced her father.  
" I am your father, you don't need to doubt me or your family. Yes there are some difference but that doesn't mean you are not my daughter.  
We are alike you and me." with his hands on his back he walked along the paintings, " I always thought that my parents didn't love me...they wouldn't allowed me anything. The only thing i was allowed to do was study and watch my father rule the country. My mother always spoke of me like i was a thing. She actually didn't love me but my father was sucked in to her way of thinking and ones my mother was dead my father changed his opinion and let me travel the country and let me seek for what i really want. It made me realize i never wanted to be like my father, but in the end i do know now that they were valuable lessons and that i should be thankful of my mother and father. I can now love my child more than i ones was loved.  
Even though your mother is not here anymore, that doesn't mean she will fade away and disappear from my heart.  
There is a big piece of my love that i give out of the name of your mother. She was so proud of you when she had you, i could see it in her eyes.  
She made me promise to take good care of you and I did and still be doing that untill the day you are going to be queen. Snow White, please, take my words and keep them save because as your **father** I will always watch over you."  
Snow White know her father was a good man and she was going to take him on his word, but deep...deep down inside there was still this feeling of insecurity..


End file.
